Eden Zaffaroni
Eden Laya Zaffaroni 'is a junior (Grade 11) at Northcreek High School. She is portrayed as the more responsible one of her group of friends, although she is normally the one to hold long grudges. She is an environmental activist, and leads a strict vegan diet, such as having coffee without milk, making sure her products never involve the abuse of animals, never being afraid to voice her mind, be it through real life or the internet. She re-entered Northcreek High School in her junior year, along with her boyfriend Kale. However, they soon breakup after an argument, and Kale reveals his true nature. Her passion for environmentalism is shown when she begins the Environmentalist's Club at Northcreek High, and is impressed with the turnout, expecting nobody to attend. Later on, she gets caught up in several conflicts with other people when her posters get vandalized, and ends up with a suspension that takes place during the second semester. She finds comfort in one of her friends, Arun Dhanraj, who cares very much for her, but she is unable to return the affection he holds for her, as she has not moved on from her break-up, and down the line, finds herself involving her life more and more with her ex-boyfriend Kale, as he experiences a downward spiral. She is best friends with Janie Coleman and Arun Dhanraj, and also friends with Lyle Harris, Brandon Na, Kelsey Hoax and Gwen Monroe. She is neither on good terms or bad terms with Kale Seymour. She has a resentment towards Zooey Linniard, Zander Linniard, Tanya Carter and her ex-boyfriend Bobby DeGaulle who attempted to date Janie and her at the same time. She is portrayed by Cymphonique Miller. Character History Season 1 In [[Right Through You|'Right Through You]], Eden is shown to be enjoying her relationship with Kale but it ends abruptly when he is rude to her when she questions him at his party. In''' Fire In My Heart, she tries to help out her best friend Janie, who is constantly being bullied as a result of her past actions, and gives her advice on how to maturely approach her attackers. She is then shown at the cafeteria, where she complains about the pizza and is visibly shocked by the smoke bomb that is set of in the middle of the area, and flees with Janie. The next time she is seen is when she cheers Janie on to become student council president, and most likely voted for her. In [[All Is Full Of Love|'''All Is Full Of Love]], she appears again, donning a frilly orange dress, trying to talk to Kale, wondering if everything is truly over between them and her worst fears are confirmed when he refuses to speak to her, and she is visibly saddened by his response, but tells herself to "get out of the guilt trip". She is also seen at the dance by Janie, but Janie is too focused to attend to her best friend, a choice she would later regret. In Without You, Eden is bent on forgetting about her ruined relationship, and to distract herself from the fact that Kale is happier without her, she decides to make herself happy without him, and starts the Environmentalist's Club, and she has a blog, where she posts mostly about her daily life, and seconds after posting about her first club meeting which is due in a few days, she is greeted by a user named "Emily" who says they would be excited to see Eden the next day. She began posting her handmade posters around the school to advertise its opening, but is shocked when she finds her posters vandalized. She seems unaffected by it, but later receives a disc with footage of who destroyed them. She is next shown at the time when her first club meeting is meant to start, and is surprised by how many students turned up, and particularly by the fact that Tanya decided to join in her club, which she finds oddly suspicious. She then confronts Zander, after viewing the footage and thinking he is the person who ruined her posters, and gets into a fistfight with him in the middle of the hallways, and she is pulled away by Janie, whom Eden couldn't believe didn't join her in the brawl, and is angry at her. She is at the office with the principal, who originally punishes her with a two week detention, but increases it, after blaming her for stealing camera footage, earning her a suspension which she will receive in the next semester. Later in the middle of the night, Kale is at her balcony, and wants to reach out to her, but she refuses, screaming at him to leave, still in disbelief at how he just left her. And he follows her and leaves her household. Eden is then caught into a plan where Janie tries to convince everyone in the group to become friends with each other again, but she angrily disagrees, and in a fit of rage, throws her unfinished lunch in the garbage bin, in turn, receiving a scolding from the lunch lady for wasting food. In the dead of night, Tanya decides to call Eden, and gives her advice on how she should fix her life, and later reveals to Eden who destroyed her posters, and she is caught in a moment of disbelief and wonders who the person could exactly be. In Tell Me What To Do, she is seen by Gwen, who seems to have been confronting the guy, who really vandalized her posters. Eden later realizes Tanya was really behind it, and through a call, tries to hatch a plan to get back at her with Janie. In It's The End Of The World As We Know It, she is on a call with Janie, excited for Juniors' Night. and they both have boyfriends, but haven't revealed who they are to each other yet. Later on, she is worried that Janie is late for the trip, as the bus is already leaving. Janie eventually turns up, and she finds out that Eden had slipped all her friends into an extra-credit trip, which infuriates her. Her then boyfriend, Bobby also turns up much later, which makes her much happier. She is later found to be having a make-out session with Bobby in a porta-potty, which surprises Janie, and much to both their chagrins, they find out Bobby has been double-dating them at the same time, and both of them subsequently break up with him. In [[Be Good Or Be Gone|'Be Good Or Be Gone']], Eden turns up for Hillary Janeway's funeral service, and later apologizes to Kale for not defending him when he caused a ruckus, which ended in him being evicted from the venue. In Common People (1), she is assigned to give a speech for the Northcreek Open House on Black History Month, but fails when she seems to give a one-sided and biased viewpoint, through her speech which includes snippets of the Ferguson, Missouri Riots, and she received major backlash about her speech around the school, resulting in attacks on her via an array of social media. In Common People (2), Eden doesn't seem to be taking the response from the students very well, but still stands with her statements, and does not agree with what everyone else says. Janie tries to convince her to think otherwise, but Eden needs a breather, and skips class to walk outside. There, she meets Arun Dhanraj, one of Lyle and Brandon's friends, and realizes he smokes pot. She and Arun have a long conversation, about how they agree with each other, but Arun convinces her to try and make up for it at least, because the world won't change for her no matter how hard she tries. She finally opens up and agrees too, and asks Arun to help her out in writing a speech to fix what she's done. Her speech ends up successfully sending the right message, which at least earns her the respect of the vice principal and some of the student body, and she withdraws from the Open House. Later at night, she receives a mysterious call from a sobbing Kale, but it is in the dead of night, and she insists she's too tired to talk, hanging up after. In [[Open Your Eyes|'Open Your Eyes']], Eden tries to ask Kale about the call from him, but he doesn't recall calling her at all, which slightly irritates her. But later, Eden receives yet another call from him, with him being a tinge more condescending than he was in his last one, and that sends her into a rage, vowing that if Kale "pretends" not to remember the calls the next day, she will get back at him. The next day, indeed, Eden asks Kale, and he doesn't remember anything about calling her, in which she, instead of getting angry, decides to forget about it. She would be absent for the next two weeks due to her serving her suspension for the fight she caused with Zander Linniard. In Sticks And Bricks, Eden returns to school from her suspension. She is greeted by Janie, who has missed her. She says that she is angry at Mr Wolfe, the principal, claiming the harsh punishment she received was unfair. She somewhat reprimands Janie for not helping her out while she was suspended, saying that Arun helped her out with everything. Arun turns up to say hello, asking if Eden had finished her math assignment, to which she replies that she has. After school, she goes to her club, realizing that it has been renamed to the Go Green Team and received a full-blown revamp by Tanya Carter. She is extremely disappointed by it, but as told by Mrs Vasilenko, who is now teacher-in-charge of the club, that it is justified, as Eden did not register it or get a teacher. She lies to get out of the club, and meets Arun, who asks her out to the park. There, they both eventually get to the topic of weed, and how Eden tells him it's not easy to quit it as he thinks it is, but later on, Eden questions their association with each other, whether they're best friends or simply classmates who see each other every day. She manages to get Arun to admit he has a crush on her, but she tells him she's not ready for a relationship and hopes he'll be able to understand that. Eden calls him a horribly nice person while they embrace, and Arun asks why. She tells him that she never thought she could find a guy like that. When they break away from the hug, Arun kisses her on impulse, and quickly apologizes for it and Eden tells him it's completely all right and says goodbye. Later on the next day, Kale forces her to accompany him to meet his ex-girlfriend's ex-boyfriend, in order to dig up more information on her, which greatly pisses her off. When she leaves school, and meets with Arun again, she asks why Janie has been so close to Ashley those past few days. He tells her that a rumor has been going around that they're in a relationship, and Eden is perturbed by the fact that Janie kept it from her. She is worried things will change if her best friend is a lesbian, but Arun manages to calm her down, and she says she'll still be her best friend, and supports whatever she wants to be. On the drive towards Oakton Community College, Eden berates Kale for several things, at how far Des Plaines is, and also how rudely he treats his parents. In frustration, Kale stops the car, asking what she wants, and Eden remarks how pale he looks, and offers to drive for him. They end up meeting Hillary's ex-boyfriend, Oscar Strachan. Oscar remarks that Kale looks really sleepy, offering liquid cocaine. Eden speaks for him and assumes it is drugs he is mentioning. Oscar laughs and says it's just coffee. They end up discussing Hillary, and Kale, distraught, leaves the cafe and drives back home with Eden. In Funplex, In Things We Lost In The Fire, In Forever Like That, In''' We Own The Sky, Season 2 In '''All Of The People, Trivia * Centric episodes of hers include Without You, Common People (1), Common People (2),' Sticks And Bricks',' Things We Lost In The Fire',' We Own The Sky', Graceless, Hate To See Your Heart Break, Rootless, and Wake Me Up When September Ends. * She is the first person to be suspended along with Zander Linniard being the second, for being involved in the fight she created. ** The third was Pierce Cruz, after it was uncovered that he vandalized Eden's posters. ** The fourth was Brandon Na, for beating up Zander Linniard. * She started the first school protest. * Her name Eden is a play on the fact that she is an environmentalist. Relationships * Kale Seymour ** Ship Name: K'''ale and '''Eden (Keden) *** Start Up: Prior to Right Through You '(102) *** Break Up: 'Right Through You '(102) **** Reason: Kale fell for another girl. * 'Bobby DeGaulle ** Ship Name: B'''obby and '''Eden (Beden) *** Start Up: Prior to It's The End Of The World As We Know It (109) *** Break Up: It's The End Of The World As We Know It (109) **** Reason: Bobby dated Janie and her at the same time. Quotes * (To Janie): “Janie! Janie! Give it to me!” (First Line) * (To Kale): "By the way, fix up your hair. Looks like Hurricane Katrina sped through it." Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Characters